


Driver's Seat

by jesseofthenorth, shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's supposed to be watching the road...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own Hawaii Five-0...we just play with it a little.
> 
> This was originally posted as a fill at the [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) under the title **Ninja Fill**. The original prompt was made by [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) (me) and [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) and I decided to play with it together. We alternated comments, each of us writing an exact 100 word drabble on our turn. We didn't know where it was going and just played off each other. But we think it turned out pretty well if we do say so ourselves. And we do. ;) Here was the original prompt:
> 
>  **  
> _Danny/Steve, sex in/on a moving vehicle_   
> **

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
It seems like a reasonable question considering they are barreling along just over the speed limit, there are other cars on the road and suddenly Steve has his hand on Danny's zipper.  
Danny is not particularly opposed to Steve's hands being on his zipper or any other part of his pants. It's just that his timing could be a little better. Like maybe some time when they weren't in a moving vehicle. Barring that maybe he could at least wait until Danny wasn’t driving.  
Still.  
Danny's cock really likes Steve's hand. A lot.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny shifted his hips, not sure if he was trying to move away or press closer but it didn’t matter because as soon as he moved Steve’s hand made contact with his hardening cock and it took everything he had not to crash as he swerved onto the median.

“Watch the road,” Steve warned.

“Easy for you to say,” Danny muttered taking a deep breath to steady himself as Steve started gently caressing his dick through his pants.

The touch wasn’t enough, not nearly enough and Danny strained forward against the seatbelt trying to get more. Wanting more. Needing more.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
He shifted his hips again, still trying for more. It was all he could do not to jam both feet down and push up into that too-gentle touch. “ Ah! Fuck, Steve! Come on!” Danny groaned.  
“You sure?” Steve asked solicitously squeezing just hard enough and then stopping abruptly “ We could wait ” the smug bastard suggested.  
“ I hate you” Danny ground and shifted again trying for some friction against Steve stiiled hand.  
Steve leaned in close and pressed his open palm against Danny's boxers. “ No you don't “ he said and slipped his hand inside.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s hard cock, sliding it slowly along the length before he pulled it out of Danny’s boxers. Steve undid his seatbelt, shifting in his seat to move as close to Danny as he could. He leaned forward, took Danny’s earlobe between his teeth, and whispered. “You’re so hard for me.”

Steve twisted his wrist and drug his thumb roughly across the slit causing Danny to moan and slide his eyes shut. Steve immediately stopped moving and squeezed the base of Danny’s dick tightly; hard enough that his eyes shot open. “I said watch the road.”

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
“Okay! OK Jesus, fuck! Don't stop!” Danny panted, gripped the wheel hard. He could do this. He could keep his eyes open and the car between then lines. He could do anything as long as Steve keep squeezing and stroking, and oh god tonguing his earlobe. He almost wished Steve had never found out what that did to him. Almost.  
Steve squeezed hard again, Danny groaned. It took everything not to let his eyes roll back in his head. His entire focus fell to staying between the two lines on the pavement and Steve's hand on his aching cock.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
“You like this don’t you?” Steve whispered, his breath hot in Danny’s ear. “You like being in the driver’s seat. Like being in control.”

Danny was fairly certain that Steve was still the one driving, just not the car. But before he could say anything Steve licked along the shell of his ear causing his hips to buck slightly and his foot to mash down on the gas. But he did stay between the lines.

Steve chuckled low and breathy. “How would you like me to blow you? Right here?”

Danny groaned and bit his lip.

“Is that a yes?”

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
“ Fuck” Danny gasped  
“ You want me to Danny? Right here? Just lean over and suck your cock down? Wanna feel my tongue on you. Wanna feel me swallow around you? “ Steve stopped talking but kept on stroking. Increasing his pace a little more tease than satisfaction “ Do yo think I could take you all the way in like this? Feel your cock hit the back of my throat?” he voice deepened, got rougher. Danny knew Steve was as turned on as he was.  
“ Please Steve! God yes!”  
“ Watch the road” he said shifting lower.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny gripped the wheel tightly as Steve took the head of his cock into his mouth and slowly circled the tip with his tongue before swallowing him down until he could feel his dick nudging against the back of Steve’s throat.

As Steve’s tongue began to work the underside of his dick, Danny had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to help him focus on driving. He tried to watch the road. He really did. But when Steve hollowed his cheeks and hummed, Danny lost track of everything but Steve’s sinfully hot mouth on his cock.

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
It's a damn good thing Danny has traveled this stretch of road so many times because right now he's on auto-pilot. He knows they should hurry, but god, Steve is so good at this Danny never wants it to end. Steve's mouth is so hot his tongue wraps around the head of Danny's cock and when Danny groans deep in his chest Steve sucks even harder pulling Danny further down his throat.  
Danny can feel that sharp sweet vibration starting at the base of his spine spreading out. He's so fucking close, then Steve presses a finger behind his balls.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny glanced down. Steve was looking up at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he continued to slowly bob his head up and down. Watching his cock slide slowly in and out of Steve’s red, swollen lips was one of the hottest thing’s he’d ever seen and would have been enough to make him come if it weren’t for Steve’s fucking finger.

“Asshole,” Danny groaned, trying to thrust up.

Steve pulled all the way up until Danny’s cock popped wetly out of his mouth, a long thread of pre-come and saliva trailing behind it. “I said watch the road.”

[](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/)  
Steve didn't stop for long. He went back at it immediately, sucking Danny's cock down and picking up the pace immediately. He had no room left in his brain for anything past keeping them alive and feeling everything. It was messy, wet and perfect Danny could hear his pulse pounding inside his head. He gasped on every down-stroke. “Fuck yeah, babe. Just like that! God your fucking mouth- made for this!” Steve sucked hard, slipped that finger further back and pressed in. Just that quick Danny orgasm slams into him and it's all he can do to keep breathing.

[](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)  
Danny slumped back in his seat, too dazed to even think about watching the road. He took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself, before he remembered where he was. He jerked forward, wondering why they hadn’t crashed, only to see Steve leaning over and calmly steering the car with one hand.

“This whole thing,” Danny said gesturing at his still exposed dick. “Was just because you wanted to drive wasn’t it?”

Steve turned and smirked at him. “Are you complaining?”

Danny opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. “Just pull over and we can switch seats.”


End file.
